Romeo and Prince Charming
by Nerd Girl 1
Summary: Murdoc Niccals is the new student that has just transferred to Stuart Pot's school, and is constantly getting beat up until Stuart puts an end to it and befriends Murdoc. The two learn about falling in love with over protective parents the hard way. AU fic. Rating may change.
1. Shake Up

**I'm back at writing new stories again! So, this idea has been swimming around in my head for quite some time, and I just HAD to type it immediately! **

**This came about after reading many really good Studoc fanfics. I noticed that the _really _ones tend to have the 2 acting kinda weird with each other after the first shag, and Noodle and Russel tend to play mother and father when they start fighting, or something like that. So I thought "Why not make those two actually BE mother and father to them?" Noodle is 2D's mother, and Russel is Murdoc's father (that will be explained and I swear it will make sense later on in this chapter!). Just to let you know, is an AU fic, and the rating might change later on. Hope you guys like this!**

* * *

16 year old Stuart Pot; a good kid. He was the popular one everyone knew as well. Said kid's grades weren't the best, but they were mediocre. He didn't have parents. His mother died during labor, and soon afterwards his father gave him up for adoption.

Luckily, he didn't stay for long. He was adopted by a Japanese woman named Suzuki Gonkura. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't have children, no matter how hard she tried. After her husband divorced her because of it, she decided adoption would be her best choice. When she got Stuart, she made up her mind to keep the name his real parents gave him, and to love and support him no matter what.

Stuart was, to put it simply, _bored _of his life. It was so secure and routine, save the time he stumbled out of a tree and hit his head, causing all of his hair to fall out and grow back blue. There was no action; no people in it to shake things up. His social life consisted of nothing more but people trying to gain a reputation for themselves, ruin someone else's, or improve their social status. Constantly did the males around him take the role of a female and gossip about other male 'friends' to him, and he'd either change the subject or tune them out completely. He had a rather large collective of associates, but he never really saw any of them as friends.

One day, his life would get the shakeup it was yearning for.

And enters Murdoc Niccals, the satanic boy that had just transferred to Stuart's school not too long ago. Murdoc came from an abusive household. After his mother committed suicide hours after being stopped from trying to drown him when he was a baby, he was sent to his father and suffered abuse by the hands of his father and older brother, until he ran away from home one day. A man named Russel Hobbs found him walking the streets at night as he was driving home from work and took him in and raised him.

Murdoc was _different, _to say the least. His choice of religion set him apart from everyone on its own. Then, his skin having the tint of an olive made it no better. He was a slacker, and often cut school to do who knows what wherever. It he wasn't skipping, he was quarreling with the other students, ultimately leading up to him getting jumped by a large group of boys his age and older.

This day wasn't any different. The sun shone brightly, and today it was nice enough for Stuart, clad in a dark blue school suit that complimented his hair, to walk home, instead of taking the crowded school bus. He was approaching an alleyway when he heard stifled cries of pain a lot of shouting and laughs. He slowed down to a stop, furrowing his eyebrows to listen to what the commotion was about.

"I hope you learn to never beat up Elliot for a ritual again, you bloody cock sucking devil!" A voice spoke.

Then came another pained grunt.

"I told you already; he tried to fight me and got his arse kicked. It has nothing to do with rituals." Murdoc spat through gritted teeth. He wanted so very badly to fight back, but due to his being in a headlock and being suspended in the air by a good six or seven inches he was reduced to kicking his legs about. Someone else moved towards him and held his feet steady.

"Yeah right." Came a different voice. "You're the scum beneath our shoes that has no friends and probably jerks off to dogs humping in the park. What makes you believe that we're supposed to believe you?"

Another blow was delivered that made Murdoc go limp. He was thrown to the ground and he curled up in a ball. He was quickly picked back up and back in a headlock again. You could see the bloodstain on his black suit from where his nose dripped blood.

Having just listened to that little bit of information, Stuart determined a portion of his so called 'friends' were beating up the new kid. He sighed, rolling his eyes and emerging from the shadows. "Stop it!" He shouted as he crossed his arms, pissed off at their actions.

The beating momentarily stopped as everyone looked at Stu's way, Murdoc still being held in a headlock and thrashing his leg about in midair, trying to find stable ground. "Stuart! You came to get a couple hits off this-"

"No," He intervened. "I came here to stop you fucking idiots from beating the new guy up." He honestly didn't see anything wrong with him except for the fact that he was different from most people at his school with being a Satanist and all. That still gave them no right to beat on him.

They were all silent, Murdoc's kicking having ceased as he looked upon his savior. Stu continued. "Now, gimme _one _good reason that gives you gits the right to beat him up?"

"He beat up Elliot because he wanted to do a ri-"

Stuart held up a finger and cut him off. He knew all too well of Elliot's ways, and how he's pick on people to fight to try and prove he was no one to be messed with. "Correction; Elliot thought he was being tough by fighting the new guy and ended up getting his ass beat like the little _bitch_ he is!" He raised his voice and put emphasis on the word bitch.

A round faced boy, obviously Elliot, held his head down low and played with the collar of his suit. He knew every word spoken from Stuart was right.

He glared at all of the boys. "Put. Him. Down." The single eye not covered by his fringe narrowed.

The one holding him threw him to the ground, Murdoc landing with a soft oof. The group disbanded, muttering under their breaths.

The ring leader behind it all walked up to Stuart. "Sheesh, you've become such a killjoy lately." And with that, he walked away.

Stuart walked up to Murdoc, who was still on the ground, and held his hand out, offering to help him up.

The Satanist reluctantly accepted the latter's hand, clasping his hand firmly onto his and hoisting himself up.

It was like an electric current shot through their hands when skin met skin. Stuart blinked as they both stared into each other's eyes. He coughed awkwardly before hastily pulling his hand back down to his side. "Er, my name's Stuart." He spoke slowly.

Murdoc nodded. "Niccals. But you can call me Murdoc." He stared at the blunette longer before noticing how close they were standing and stepping back a little.

The blue haired teen recognized the name from a rumor that went around. "Oh! You're the one that shagged Emma Webster." He laughed then added. "_This _time."

Murdoc chuckled. "Yeah. She was an easy one." He began to reminisce his time sleeping with the school's whore.

They stood around awkwardly for a second, observing each other, before the burning question was asked.

"…Why did you stand up for me just then?"

A sigh emanated from Stuart. "Because, I'm sick and tired of my idiot 'friends' doing stupid shit."

"Won't this ruin your precious reputation?" Murdoc semi-mocked.

"Doubt it. Might've ruffled some feathers, but they virtually worship me."

Murdoc chuckled. He felt a bit comfortable around this guy.

Stuart looked down at the inverted cross hanging from his neck. "You should've went about this a different way." He said. "It's mostly Christians here, and some are those annoying bible thumping ones."

Murdoc looked up at him curiously. "I don't disgust you because I'm Satanist and you're a Christian?"

The other teen laughed. "I'm Buddhist. And no. Unlike those guys, I'm open minded."

Murdoc smiled broadly. He can get with being around Stuart more often. Despite his aversion towards most people, it was something about the teen standing in front of him that was different from most people.

Stuart returned these feelings. Murdoc seemed like a rarity compared to the guys he knew. He had a certain charisma and attitude that drew Stuart to him. They stood and talked about themselves for a bit, telling each other about their conditions at home and how neither of them lived with their birth parents. Stuart saw the sun start to set and peered down at his watch.

"Shit! I gotta get home before my mom gets back from work." He turned around and sprinted off in the direction of his home. "See you at school tomorrow Murdoc!" He added before disappearing around a corner.

Murdoc waved goodbye in his direction as the blunette turned to nothing more but a silhouette in the background, his face splitting in a grin at the thought of seeing his new friend at school tomorrow. He now had a reason to even bother to go to school every day.

* * *

**So, can you see where this is heading? Probably not, I think differently compared to most people XD If you guys are reading all the way down here then I guess that means you like it! Tell me what you think by reviewing, and if I should continue!**


	2. Beginning of a Wonderful Friendship

"Shit, shit, shit!" Stuart muttered under his breath as he hurried down the street towards his house. He'd lost track of the time talking to the oddity that was Murdoc. He glanced at his watch reading 5:54. His mother's shift ended almost ten minutes ago. "Shit!" He urged himself to run faster, knowing that she'd be home by 6 o'clock, and if she made it home before he did she would freak out and call the police like last time.

At last, his colossal home came into view. He took the chain housing his keys off with quickness and hurriedly unlocked the door and pushed the door open to a spotless, sweet-smelling home. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he had exactly 3 minutes to get settled and pretend he'd come home earlier before Suzuki walked in. Tramping up the stairs two at a time, the blunette flung his school bag and undressed as he made his way to his room. Once he reached his destination, he pulled a random shirt and pair of pants out of his dresser. He didn't even have time to peer at the sunset on his balcony today like he usually does. He ran back down the stairs to the dining area as he dressed. Once fully dressed, he hopped over the railing. His landing wasn't pleasant, pain shot up from his ankles up his legs.

Clearly he hadn't crouched down low enough when his feet touched the ground…

Wincing, he hobbled his way to the table as fast as he could and dug into his bag to pull out a large textbook for math and set the paper and pencil he kept stored for situations like this out and jot a few numbers down just as his mother walked in.

"Stu, are you home?" her heavily accented voice called.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Yes mum."

He heard he footsteps draw nearer and nearer. "Hello sweetheart!" She huffed cheerily with a bright smile on her features. "How was your day today?"

"It was good." He answered as he squinted at a math problem.

"So, what time did you get home today?" Suzuki asked, face suddenly growing serious.

"A-at 5:17 like I usually do…"

"You're lying." She said as she snatched Stuart's homework from him. "First off, you have nothing on here. Second, you don't have your music playing like you commonly do."

"I knew I was forgetting something…" Stuart mumbled under his breath.

His mother chuckled. "What's your excuse today?" She questioned as she sat down next to him.

"I was talking to my friend and lost track of the time…"

The elder of the two arched her eyebrows at the younger. "Oh? You actually consider someone a friend instead of a… How do you put it?" She pondered his wording as she tapped her index finger on her chin. "An 'annoying, bloody prick that's a waste of space on this Earth'?"

Stuart chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so."

"When did you meet him or her?"

Stuart stopped trying to attempt to complete his homework to talk to his mother some more. "I met _him _today."

She was really enraptured now. "You've befriended him this quick?!" She asked, shocked. "He must be really special."

Stuart thought for a second. "Yeah, he is."

She smiled. "It's nice to see you think of someone as a friend."

He smiled and talked about Murdoc some more. Soon, the conversation shifted to other topics.

For Stuart, time seemed to go quickly as the evening blurred into the night. Not to say that he was complaining, though. He was eager to go back to school the next day to see Murdoc. The boy interested him for some peculiar reason. He was so keen for the next day that he retired to bed early.

~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~OoO~

The next morning passed by as it does every day. Stuart completed his morning rituals and was out of the door by 7:30. Another beautiful day, he walked to school, whistling the tune to his favorite song. Before long, the whistling turned into humming, which turned into full-fledged singing. He was so occupied singing, he didn't notice the figure in walking in front of him stop to listen as he walked up closer and closer. Stuart almost passed by him, but he got a glimpse of who it was out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh! Hey Murdoc." He greeted with a smile.

The other teen flashed a bit of a smile. "Hello." He didn't want the fact that he was happy to see Stuart to show.

They walked side by side. Stuart looked over at Murdoc. "Do we have any classes together?"

He thought. "I think we might have _lunch _together…"

"Oh." He quieted for a minute. "Where do you go at lunch?" He blurted out.

"I usually stay to myself." Murdoc admitted. "You know where that tree is behind the school?"

The blunette thought for a second. "Yeah!" he shouted, having recalled the location of it.

"That's where I'm usually at." He told.

"Can we meet at the tree today?" Stuart blurted again.

Murdoc raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly.

All way silent again. "Why do you want to be around me?" The raven haired teen asked. He didn't mind it, but the popular kid trying to be his friend didn't sit right with him completely.

"Because. I like you…" Stuart said, unable to look him in the eye. He then realized how that sounded. "N-not like that!" He clarified, blushing.

Murdoc blinked. "Er, yeah." He was pleased that Stuart wanted to be friends with him.

They neared the entrance of the school. "So, I guess I'll see you at lunchtime then." Murdoc said.

"Yeah, see you then." Stuart walked to his morning class.

Class after class, the teen glanced at the clock every once few seconds, waiting for lunch to come. He wanted to talk to Murdoc some more. He was so ready for his morning classes to end that he didn't even pay attention like he usually does. _I'll just make up for it later…_ he thought to himself.

Finally, the 11:45 bell rang, signaling lunch. He hastily grabbed his belongings and sped out of class. He crammed his textbooks and notebooks into his locker and made his way out onto the courtyard, looking both ways to make sure no one was looking when he dipped around the corner to go to the back by the tree. He saw Murdoc sitting under the shade feverishly scribbling something down onto his notebook.

He looked up and acknowledged the latter. "Hey again."

Stuart nodded and plopped down next to him in the lush, fertile grass. "What are you writing?"

The other teen shifted to show him the words scrawled in black ink.

"I like your lyrics. They're nice." Stuart commented.

"Thanks." Murdoc said as he continued writing.

They talked some more about themselves. The blunette found out that Murdoc plays bass and writes song lyrics. The raven haired teen found out that Stuart sings and plays the keyboard, as well as various other instruments.

Though the other didn't notice it, they both were staring at each other subtly. Murdoc was enjoying the way the sun's rays peaking from in between branches made the latter's eyes sparkle and get a golden hue when they would hit them just right. Stuart noticed the way Murdoc's eyes would get a bit of a shiny, slightly monochromatic color when the lighting was dim.

The bell rung again, this time signaling the end of lunch. Murdoc hoisted himself up from the ground. He offered his hand for the latter, who gladly accepted it. That same feeling returned when they touched, except stronger than before. The feeling sent blood rushing to Stuart's cheeks.

"Uhm, thanks." Stuart said.

"Welcome." Murdoc said as he shoved his hand in his suit jacket pocket, the feeling of the other teen's hand in his lingering.

They turned and walked together inside the school building. They parted ways once more for another four hours of classes before meeting up after school to walk with each other halfway to their houses. On the way, they conversed some more.

"Y'know," Murdoc started. "I've never really considered anyone a friend."

Stuart raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Really?"

Murdoc shook his head. "You're the first."

The boy smiled. "I guess I'm pretty extraordinary, huh?" He laughed.

"Yeah." Murdoc replied, face serious.

Stuart couldn't help but blush slightly. "Thanks. I feel the same way about you…" He mentally scolded himself for blushing so much.

Murdoc smiled a lopsided smile. "I think this is going to be a wonderful friendship." He put his arm around Stuart in a friendly manor.

The blunette smiled and put his arm around Murdoc as well. "I think so too."

They remained in this position for the rest of the walk, chatting and laughing about any and everything. One minute they'd be telling their life story, the next they'd be laughing at how stupid some students were to them.


End file.
